Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity
Quake Mission Pack 2: Dissolution of Eternity is the second official mission pack released for Quake, developed by Rogue Entertainment and released on March 19, 1997, an exact month after the first expansion. Plot Having defeated Armagon, the hero returns to Earth. However, things seem very wrong - apparently Quake has initiated yet another dark scheme to subjugate our world by altering the course of time itself. The hero is determined to put an end to Quake once and for all, and therefore boldly enters the dark realms again for one final confrontation to end the entire evil once and for all. Episodes Just as in the original game, the game begins with an introductory level, where players choose their preferred level of difficulty and the episode they wish to play. *Introduction (difficulty & episode selection) *Episode 1: Hell's Fortress *Episode 2: The Corridors of Time New Content Enemies Dissolution of Eternity has a lot of new enemies for an expansion pack. Seven new enemies, seven bosses and one of Quake's evil devices. *Electric Eel *Phantom Swordsman *Multi-Grenade Ogre *Hell Spawn *Wrath *Guardian *Statue New Bosses *Overlord *Quake's Guardian *Hephaestus *Mummy *Egyptian Guardian *Quake's High Priest *Dragon New Devices *Temporal Energy Converter Weapons While Dissolution of Eternity has no new Weapons, it has modified ammunition for pre-existing weapons, acting as alternative weapon modes. Players can alternate between the standard and new weapon modes by pressing the weapon selection key (e.g. press "7" to select the Rocket Launcher, then press it once again to switch to Multi Rockets mode). The Rocket Launcher can now launch multi rockets, where it fires off 4 rockets in a single attack. Since these multi-rockets are a separate ammo stock to that of the basic rockets, not only can the player store twice as much ammo for the rocket launcher, he/she can pretty much kill any enemy without even breaking a sweat. Even the Dragon can be defeated with these easily on the lower difficulty levels. It isn't until you're playing on hard or nightmare that it will pose a real threat. *Lava Nails (based on the Nailgun and Super Nailgun): Deals about 30% more damage to enemies (except Hephaestus, also known as Lava Man) and ignores armor on players in multiplayer. *Multi-Grenades (based on the Grenade Launcher): Explodes into 5 mini clusters after a timed delay. Useful for clearing a group of enemies - don't waste them on a single enemy. *Multi-Rockets (based on the Rocket Launcher): 4 smaller rockets, deadly to everything including yourself. Do not try to rocket jump with this! *Plasma Cell (based on the Thunderbolt): Unleashes a ball of plasma that deals heavy damage on impact and unleashes lightning bolts onto nearby enemies. Powerups *Anti-Grav Belt *Power Shield *Vengeance Sphere (Multiplayer only) Music Dissolution of Eternity features a new soundtrack, somewhat different from the original music style. Whereas the original Quake has an almost entirely ambient soundtrack, Dissolution of Eternity contains a combination of ambient, metal, and orchestral music, much like the previous expansion's soundtrack. The music tracks do not have official names. Composed by Jeehun Hwang. Reception The game received favorable reviews as Gamerankings gave the game 83.50%, a slightly higher rating than the first expansion, but negative on the pack being so difficult to play. http://www.gamerankings.com/pc/198383-quake-mission-pack-no-2-dissolution-of-eternity/index.html References External links *Official site *Mobygames *Purchase from Steam *YouTube walkthrough by Lingyan203 *YouTube walkthrough by GalleyUK *YouTube walkthrough by AshtrayWisdom *YouTube walkthrough by revenant0519 Category:Game Expansions Category:Dissolution of Eternity Category:Quake expansions